Traditionally, creating an image layer containing a digital image captured from a digital camera required a user to capture an image with a digital camera and transfer the captured image to a computing device. Then, the user could create a new image or open a preexisting image in an image editing application that contains a layer in which the captured image can be inserted. Next, the user would open the captured image in the image editing application, select the captured image, and cut-and-paste the captured image into the layer of the new or preexisting image. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient systems and methods for capturing and including captured images in a layer of an image in these and other circumstances.